


Dark Descendants [Discontinued]

by Trode19



Category: Descendants 2 - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Child Labour, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Scars Son, Trans!Doug, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: This was inspired by a Tumblr post, credits to the original post.Disney movies show only seem to show the good side of every story. What's the other side of the story on the Isle and Auradon? What if things were not what it seemed? If good was bad and bad was good...





	1. Jonas & Doug

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Basically just heaps of headcannons, focus on side characters and how when you really think about it, Auradon would be really repressive and the Isle would be horrifying. This is just my rendition on it.  
> Warnings may be added and rating may go up, this is just something I'll post a chapter about whenever I feel like it really.

ISLE

“Get out, and stay out!” Claw-like nails scratched along his cheek, split skin and making it sting under his dirty palms that he presses to the wound. He scampers away as usual, not daring to go against his father after his snap.

He should have thought first, kept his lips zipped. He shouldn’t have said a word about his cousin back in Auradon. He should have stitched his lips shut forever, sharp needle going through each dried out and thin layer of plush tissue before daring to even say Simba’s name.

Scar was still sore on the subject – No, not sore, furious that he was revived only to know he’d be stuck in a shithole without his revenge, but with stupid hyena’s, rampant scavengers as a pride and forced to be out of his original prowling body into a human when the sun rose; to be painful contorted back into a lion once the sunset each day.

Every animalistic villain hated it, hated a variation of the King Beast’s curse being inflicted on them and their descendants. At least people of the Isle rarely messed with them; they didn’t want a lion on them after sun down.  
He slunk around the dark and dreary streets, preferring to be out of sight as he slipped through alley ways and blocked out the few screams you’d hear at least once every few hours. Like church bells, without the faith you feel when you hear them.

Night was quickly approaching, and the fear he knew would never go away churned in his stomach, acid in the back of his throat as he swallowed. The sun descended as he got to the outskirts of the Isle, looking out at the reminder in the bruised purple sky.

He sat, waiting and fearing and rubbing his cold arms. This close to the water, he could hear the hungry sirens cackling below and trying to sing. After the barrier arose, the magic of their voices was locked away, only leaving them to screech their songs and weep for their lost beauty that was replaced with slimy scales and deformed tails that could no longer swim gracefully.

He would pity them if you could. If he dared to voice any kind of compassion towards them. He longed to be in his feline body, to stretch his large jaw and roar with pride. It hurt though, and it made that desire fade into simple dreams that had been crushed the moment he was old enough to understand he was bad; could only be bad. 

Because his father was Scar, his father was a villain, killed his weak mother, showed him what being bad and strong was, what it could get you if you didn’t dare step out of line.

The sunset and he could feel it, hear the screams of his father’s pride and Tick-Tock as they shifted. His bones elongated, muscles tore, and skin stretched under the disappearing suns command.

He slumped, sagging against the cold concrete beneath him as he let the pain ache away slowly from him. He instead focused on how good it felt to be in his true body, to stretch his paws out in front of him and shake his black mane to unruffle the mess of dirty knots as best as he could. The blood that was once on his face had now mattered the thin fur on his jaw. He licked his paw, rubbing at the wound that still stung.

He prowled away from the loud screeching of the hungry sirens, feeling puddles of who-knows-what under the skin of his paw. He yawned, tired and wishing to rest until his father allowed him back home or banished him for good. It was hard to know what the man was thinking.

He found himself nestling under the dock by Ursula’s chip shop. He’d been there before a few times, just about everyone on the Isle had. He laid down, legs beneath his body and snout resting on his cross paws.

As tired as he was, sleep did not come easy when he could hear the ruckus inside the chip shop.

“You useless girl! Don’t come back until your next shift, think on your foolish dreams!”

“I will!” The doors were knocked open with anger, he could tell, he knew the sound well. He shuffled closer to the dirt wall where the dock was attached when sharp footsteps hit the dock harshly. “Stupid mother, stupid Isle, stupid shop. I swear, I’ll get that ship, I’ll make my crew, and I’ll break this damn barrier!” The feminie voice shrieked, picking up something and ditching it at the barrier. It simply bounced back, lighting the spot a pretty glittering gold before vanishing.

He prowled slowly towards the water, curious at the barriers reaction. The girl above him didn’t seem surprised by it, only more furious. Had she seen this reaction before?

“If you’re going to hide away all night, at least introduce yourself voyeur.” He jumped in surprise at her voice, obvious directed at him since no one else seemed to be around from what he heard.

He slowly slunk out from under the small dock, looking up at the girl with braids of teal, silver and black. Her face was fierce, eyes alight with conviction.

“Give me your name.” She demanded. He blinked up at her, seeing how as oozed power into the air between them. He couldn’t hold her gaze, looking down from the steel brown eyes.

“Jonas.” He admits, cringing at how it felt to speak in his true form. He’d rather lay and rest silently.

“Jonas…How good are you with a sword? With taking orders?” She mused, squinting at him.

“I’m not a pirate, if you’re wondering.” She looked to be one, with her braids and sword on her hip.

“Don’t care. You a quick learner?”

“Yes. Why?”

“You look like you just got kicked out your pride, Jonas, coming from the other side of the Isle.” The girl crouched down, a smirk making an appearance on her face. “How do you feel about joining my crew, Jonas? I have a friend who can teach you everything. With me, you’ll be more than a scavenger, Son of Scar.” 

“If I say no?”

“Then scurry on over to Yen Sid’s, or perhaps you’d prefer your father Scar?” She chuckled at his avoidance of eye contact. “Be a coward. But if you wanna be the baddest of the bad, I suggest helping me work my way up. I got son of Hook on one arm, and son of Gaston on the other. Be on my crew, and you can kiss your father goodbye.”

“You’ll prevail over the Rotten Core?” He questions in light mock.

“I will. Mark my words.” She grinned. “We’ll get our chance at freedom from this hell hole if you follow me. You can remove your curse in time.” She offered her hand. “All you have to do is treat me as your leader. Your Captain.”

Jonas looked at her hand, the temptation growing inside him at her words. Without another thought, he placed his paw on her hand and nodded

“Okay, Captain.”

“Captain Uma.” He nodded.

“Captain Uma.”

AURADON

“Daphne, you can’t wear that! You look like a boy!” He thought he was.

“Daphne! What have you done to your hair?!” He cut it off. He likes having short hair. He thinks he looks better with it.

“What is this, Daphne? You’re a growing girl, why would you push your breasts down? You’ll ruin them!” He didn’t mind, they were too soft, and it hurt when he played hop scotch with the other girls. He hated it more when they were sore and ached every once a month.

“I refuse to call you that. You are a girl, Daphne, just please act like one.” Why wouldn’t his mother call him his name? The one she gave him was too feminine, held too much weight and realisation.

“Dopey, just like your father. Of course you’d dress like him, Daphne.” The beanie was comfortable over his short hair, and the pants were baggy unlike the mermaid tail dress he was wearing the night before to dinner. He didn’t feel the need to cover his chest in the baggy shirt either, happy with how it hid all his secrets.

“Why do you have to disappoint me so much? I signed up for a girl, why can’t you just be one?!” Because he wasn’t a girl. He was a boy.

“Mum, please write it down. I want them to call me Doug.”

“Your name is Daphne.” She spat it like a nursery rhyme. Overused.

“I might be to you, but I want to be Doug to them! Son of Dopey!” He never rose his voice, and he went quiet when his mother froze. He searched for the sorry he should say when tears leaked from her eyes, but didn’t find them.

He shouldn’t be sorry for being like this.

“If you won’t write it down, I will.” He said finally, uncaring of his mother’s guilting tears.

When he goes to Auradon Prep, they call him Doug. Not Daphne, but Doug. He’s happier than he’s ever been while he’s studying and playing in the band, and sure, he’s not popular and doesn’t really have any close friends – but he’s happy being a boy in the eyes of the public.

It’s even better when he meets Evie, and she falls for him. She kisses him, holds his hand, and he listens to her ramble about her dresses and she’s perfect.

He feels guilty, like he’s lying to her at first, but he’s not really. He’s a him, not a she, so he isn’t lying when he calls himself Doug to her and loves her like a prince.

She’s standing in front of her mirror, holding a stunning blue dress over her frame and Doug has never been more in love when he wraps his arms around her from behind, calls her beautiful.

“You’re just like a prince to me.” She smiled and leans back on him, not knowing how much those words truly mean to him. He doesn’t believe he’ll ever be happier than he is right then.

He’s wrong. He’s even happier when he finally tells her he’s not a boy everywhere, and she doesn’t care for a moment. She holds him, lets him cry because he’s been scared to say it out loud for so long, and tells him she loves him. That she loves every part of him, now and in the future, and he’s never been happier than right then and there.

She even makes him a new suit to match her newest dress, so she can ‘show him off and make all the girls jealous’. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

His mother and Auradon might tell him he had to be a girl, had to play a princess, but he was a boy. He was Evie’s prince, son of Dopey, Doug.

He just had to hope that Auradon would take him as he is.

They don't. When Evie and he try to become Husband and Wife, the officiator refuses. Because his flesh is that of a woman, and so is Evie’s, and that isn’t allowed either.

That is Doug’s worst day. The day he realises he isn’t a prince to Auradon, that he can’t give Evie her dreamt of castles and kids, can only give her love that isn’t accepted by anyone but her and their friends.

That’s the day Doug realises just how repressive Auradon is, stuck in their old time fairy tales.


	2. Dizzy & Chad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy being a child of labour, dreaming of relatives she's never met and the title of a princess.
> 
> Chads internalized homophobia and fear that the boy who's wormed into his life had taken away his happy ending.

ISLE  
“Dizzy!”

“Coming, Grandma!”

“Dizzy!”

“Right away, Mother!”

“DIZZY!” 

“I won’t let them steal it again, Grandma!”

Dizzy huffed as she sat in her desk chair, feet aching. She knew she would have customers soon wanting their hair cut, which meant more hours on her feet and cramps in her hand. She cracked the stiff bones in her neck, ankles and knuckles, realising a soft sigh at the released pressure.

“I can’t believe I let them rob the till again…” Dizzy said, disappointment hovering over her small frame, knowing that meant she’d go hungry until she could pay her Evil Grandmother back.

Dizzy wasn’t born out of love, that was something she knew and understood. She was an accident, one that was scorned upon by her family. Well, part of it. She never met her aunt or Cinderella. It made her curious if she had any cousins or step-cousins over in Auradon.

The only reason she was given for not being thrown out long ago when all she did was talk about Auradon or apologised, was that they needed her to work for them. She hated that they sat around all day, doing as they pleased while she swept away old hair and wiped away spit from the unsatisfied or rude customers.

She had other things to focus on though. 

Her eyes peered up at the TV screen, taking in Evie’s beautiful dress with a sigh of happiness.  
“I wish people could see my stuff too…” Dizzy gave a glance to her pile of junk she glued together to make pretty jewellery and head pieces. She took one off the desk, a circular rusted golden frame with glued sequins and fake rubies. 

She placed it on her head with a soft smile, looking up at Snow White as she spoke with poise and a beautiful smile. If only she was on Auradon, dressed in a pretty pink instead of a stained apron…

“DIZZY! Customers!” Her shoulders sagged, fighting back to the originally hopeful tears as she took off her makeshift crown.

“Yes Grandmother!” Back to work it seemed. She could only hope for freedom, to be more than an accident for labour.

Maybe even a princess too…

AURADON

A/N: This is set in Chad’s Third POV, so when Chad says he didn’t do something, it usually means he did, he’s dealing with internalized homophobia, so he can’t process it properly until Dante admits his feelings.

Chad sat in his Chemistry class, boredom evident as he stared at the board covered in white chalk writing.

‘There has to be something more fun than this…’ He grumbled internally, letting his eyes drifted to the boy to the left of him, in the row just in front of him.

Dante, son of Tiana and Naveen. He definition got his fathers looks, with smooth dark skin, messy black hair and chocolate eyes. As much as he resembled his father, he was more like his mother personality wise. 

He was President of the Cooking club, an A grade student in all classes (even Physics which Doug had trouble with still), and had plans of taking over his parent’s restaurant one day. He was definitely qualified for it.

“See something you like?” He was also a flirt, no matter the gender. Which disgusted Chad, of course.

“No, just gum at the bottom of my shoe.” Chad drawled arrogantly, straightening himself. Damn the boy for being taller than him.

“Well aren’t I lucky.” Chad did not blush at Dante’s wink. He didn’t.

Not at all…

~~~

Dante started following him. Really. It’s not like he kept bickering with the boy just to get his attention, it just happened that the other prince was around him a lot and his face was annoying.

So what if his bickering was slowly resembling playful banter and possibly flirting? He didn’t like Dante. He refused to be fond for those warm brown eyes that were framed with the longest black lashes that even he was jealous of, and the pearly white smile with dimples he gave him when he caught Chad heading his way to shove his homework in front of him and demand tutoring once more because ‘dammit math is hard!’

To refresh anyone’s minds (and his own), he did not like Dante.

His quirks were annoying; like how he hummed when he cooked, specifically in rhythm with his stirring when he got the chance. Or how he taps his fingers when he did was focused on something that interested him (something he did when he stared a little too long at Chad). He even had a cute – no, disgusting – habit of biting chocolate hearts in half and letting it melt on his tongue, only for the other half to melt between his thumb and fore finger. The boy was a pig!

That didn’t stop the swarm of butterflies in his stomach, nor the heat in his cheeks when the prince winked at him and touched his hair – something he only allowed because Dante whined about it if he didn’t, not because he snapped at him to not stop one time and never lived it down.

Chad looked over at the boy as they watched a movie in his parent’s castle, tucking away in the theatre room with a blanket spread out on their knees. No, he hadn’t invited the boy with a baby blue invitation wrapped in a green ribbon because he knew Dante loved green, the boy had merely tagged along into his carriage when the spring break had come along.

Chad’s eyes were glued to the large screen, eyes widening when the chainsaw came down on the man. He whipped his head away from it, nose bumping Dante’s shoulder, which he did not snuggle into the slightest bit just for comfort.

“How can you enjoy this?!” He questioned as Dante’s laughter, the prince plopping a piece of popcorn into his mouth and licking the salt off them.

“I have…had an Alligator friend as a kid. Nothing scares me anymore.” Dante smiled, but it wasn’t as wide as before.

“An actual Alligator? What were your parents on?” Chad huffed, staying right where he was with his head on Dante’s shoulder. He was comfortable was all, not because he liked the heat of Dante’s skin against his blonde curls.

“He was amazing. He, uh…He had to go away though. To the Isle, because he was dangerous.” Dante mumbled, and Chad could practically hear the heaviness in his tone.

“Is that why you’re like ‘that’?” He questioned.

“Like what?” Dante looked down at him, too close for Chad’s own good, so the son of Cinderella shifted his head away.

“You know, flirt with everyone. You’re rebelling against the fairy tales because the King and Queen took away you Alligator friend.” Chad huffed. “It’s disgusting really. Why couldn’t you just spray paint a wall. You can’t date other princes anyway, so it’s pointless.”

“Excuse me?” Dante furrowed his brows at him, eyes narrowed.

“You know, I heard Carol is single. Daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, I think you’d like her – “

“Chad, I don’t like Carol. Are you that stupid?” Dante stood suddenly, flicking his side of the blanket at Chad’s face. The prince sputtered, pulling the blanket away from his face.

“What? What did I do?” Chad watched as Dante stomped out of the room, leaving him alone. Chad waited, waited for him to return, but he was left in the dark room with the screams of the newlywed couple being massacred.

“Dante?”

~~~

Chad was not lonely. Not at all. Sure, Dante had stopped talking to him, avoided him in class and the halls. Screamed at him to leave when he tried to enter the Cooking club, but who cares? Not Chad. 

It’s not like he spent hours in his room laying on his bed and thinking of what he’d said wrong, or sniffled a bit when he thought of the glare Dante gave him. He didn’t go to the nurse, ask her what was wrong with his heart that just kept hurting and squeezing and left bruised beyond repair, only to find nothing truly wrong with him.

He didn’t recoil when Audrey kissed him hard on the lips and declared him her date to the Coronation. No, he smiled and held her on his arm like the proud prince he should be at having the daughter of Sleeping Beauty as his girlfriend. He didn’t try and deny her kisses in the early morning because he could see Dante in the corner of his eye and just wanted to grab the princes arm and beg for forgiveness, to get Audrey off him.

He loved Audrey. He didn’t love Dante.

He didn’t imagine his tanned lips instead of Audrey’s stained pink ones, or his dark curls in his hand instead of Audrey’s straight leather-coloured hair.

He was in love with Audrey, the princess, the daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip.

He was not in love with Dante, the prince, the son of Queen Tiana and King Naveen. 

Until the realised that he was so, so in love with Dante he couldn’t even escape it if he removed his beating heart and crushed it.

“What did I do wrong!?” Chad had spit one day, finally having the boy alone and hidden away from the world under the bleachers, gripping his deep green dress shirt in his fists. 

“You though my love was make believe!” Dante snapped at him, angrier than the blonde prince had ever seen him. “You pushed a girl on me because you were so far in your own closeted mind to realise I wanted you.” 

Like that, Dante had opened his mind to the impossible possibility that this prince before him, that stood tall with pride and fury, who had the most expressive brown eyes he’d ever seen and the messiest hair he’d ever enjoyed preening; might just like other princes, truly wanted to love them and be loved back by them.

That Chad himself might just want to be okay with that.

“You’re disgusting.” The words had left his lips before he even processed them. “How can you be a good person if you don’t even want the fairy tale life of a happy marriage, a castle and children?” He didn’t know if his words were at himself or Dante. “Are you really a good person if you don’t follow the story?”

“So, what? You think I’m a villain?” Dante challenged, but his words were weak, and his eyes were glossy with the hurt that was undeniable even to Chad.

“…This is your fault. I’m a prince! I’m the child of the most well-known fairy tale and you’re ruining what I was meant to have because of your stupid smiles!” Chad let him go as if he’d burnt him. “I was supposed to go to school, find a nice princess, join two kingdoms with marriage because unity is stronger as daddy says, and it’s just – You’ve ruined it for me!”

“Chad, calm down – “

“No! I’m supposed to be good, Dante. I’m supposed to be good, and now you’ve kicked me out of the story I should have led with your damn person.” Chad swallowed thickly, covering his face to hide the blotchy red face his tears were making because he couldn’t be anything less than ‘perfect’.

“Chad…”

“What?” Chad sniffled, wishing he could make Dante disappear; or maybe himself so he didn’t have to acknowledge how much his chest hurt and how much he craved to be held by the person who had ruined his perfect prince and princess world.

“Look at me.”

“No.” Chad croaked. He almost stopped breathing when he felt Dante’s hands grasp his wrists, pulling his hands away from his blotchy face and pink nose. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t be crying.” He wanted to punch – kiss – the smug yet fond smile off Dante’s face.

“I hate your face.” He muttered even as Dante rested his forehead against his. He didn’t flinch away, didn’t move an inch. He was too tired to care. He’d already ruined him for anyone else at this point.

“I love your face. And your eyes. Your hair, your arrogance, the way you adore shiny things, your addiction to romantic movies – “

“They’re classics!” He abolished his words with a slight pout.

“How you pout when you’re offended or don’t get your way.”

“I do not pout…” Chad murmured in offence, tucking away the pout self-consciously.

“I love you, Chad Charming. Am I still disgusting?” The vulnerability in his words felt like a physical wound to his heart.

“No…You still suck though.”

“Do you love me?”

“I’m starting to think wrecking my manicure would be worth punching your pretty teeth.” He grumbled, feeling heat flood his cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a yes, Chad. You better stop me.” Dante grinned as Chad furrowed his brows.  
“What does that even mean – “ 

He was cut off by tanned lips against his pale pink ones, melting into the arms that surrounded him.

He knew no one would except. That if he stepped out of line, he would be ridiculed, maybe even sent away, and that terrified him.

He could keep this a secret though. He could hold hands under his desk and kiss under the bleachers or in darkened hallways. He could love in secret, even if it meant Dante and him married different woman, started families apart in kingdoms afar from each other.

If it he could feel this safe, he didn’t quite mind all the hardships and the breakdowns and secrecy he’d live with just to keep a hold of Dante’s hand.

Sometimes love just isn’t an enough though, and Chad feared that would be the case in a land of fairy tales with princes and princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Chad alright. He only really see the desperate and arrogant side of him, so I tried to write him how I imagined him to be if he went through this situation.


End file.
